


Soulmates and Stars

by Ninety_Six_Thousand



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, have fun with this, its a bit sad, umm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninety_Six_Thousand/pseuds/Ninety_Six_Thousand
Summary: A soulmate AU in which you have your soulmate's name on one wrist, and your enemy's on the other, with no idea which is which. Dean Winchester was born with his brother's name on his wrist, and he isn't sure how well he can handle it.





	

Dean had always been terrified of what was written on his wrist. On one wrist, Bela Talbot was written. But on the other. The other one had the name Sam Winchester written on it.

This wouldn't have been reason for alarm (Winchester can be a common last name, right?) if Sammy hadn't been born. The moment he layed eyes on his brother, he knew that fate had been playing some cruel trick on him.

There was no way he could ever grow to hate the tiny bundle of happiness that was his brother, so he ducked his head and watched the years tick by.

Years later, the day finally came when Sam questioned him about the name on his own wrist. Sam was fifteen, just learning that his own brother's name on his wrist might be taboo. "Dean?" Sam had asked into the darkness of the room, having slinked into his brother's room after a nightmare.

"Yeah?" Dean was laying on the bed, awake despite his best efforts.

"Are we soulmates?" Dean paused. He had never considered it; it had always been that Sam would be his enemy.

"I don't know, Sammy," Dean answered truthfully and tossed in his bed. He wouldn't be getting any sleep that night.

Sam was nineteen when Dean couldn't take it anymore. He needed to know.

When Sam gets home from school (the kid's still in high school, Dean has to remind himself), Dean stalks up and gently glides his hands on the sides of Sam's face, as though afraid he might break. "Can I kiss you?" He whispered, eyes drawn toward his brother's lips.

Sam's eyes lit up. "About time," he breathed, surging forward to catch Dean's lips with his own.

Dean's lips curled into a smile against Sam's while his hands moved down to his brother's hips, peeking underneath his shirt to feel the soft skin there.

His tongue pushed gently past Sam's lips, tasting strawberries and artificial sweetener, before he pulled away abruptly.

Because in that moment, Dean Winchester knew who his soulmate was.

In the months that followed, Sam was ignored by his brother. He tried to talk to him, to reason with him, to tell him that he was his _soulmate_ , dammit, but nothing worked. Nothing, until he decided enough was enough and kissed him.

And, _god_ , was it a good kiss. Dean tastes like whiskey and his lips are just chapped enough to provide sufficient friction. Dean didn't pull away immediately like Sam expected him to do, instead curling a hand behind Sam's neck, while the other's fingers were intertwined with Sam's.

That is, until Sam's wrist brushed against a raised line on his brother's. He pulled back slowly, bringing Dean's wrist to eye level and seeing the cut that was there, right next to his own name.

"Dean, what is this?"

Dean hung his head and sighed. "I-" He swallowed and started again. "I heard this thing; this stupid rumor, that if you cut your soulmate's name out of your skin, you stop feeling that pull, and, I don't know, I guess I wanted that."

"Right," Sam scoffed out. Dean called out to him, but Sam just kept walking out the door.

The next day, Sam called from Stanford.

In the years his brother was gone, Dean grew more tired of the constant and unnatural string of fate pulling him toward Sam. He looked down at his wrist. The last time, he had been unable to cut the name out, but. Maybe if he cut a little deeper this time...

And a half hour later, his consciousness draining with his blood, and a sated smile slipping across his face, Dean finally knew freedom.


End file.
